Tiger and the Sun
by DarkblazePaladin93
Summary: Harribel asks Ggio for a little favor.


Ggio Vega was bored in his group's room, lounging in a couch he was sitting. The only other person with him was his leader Baraggan Luisenbarn, who simply sat in his throne looking straight ahead.

"Is something troubling you, Ggio?" Baraggan asked.

"Nothing, sir," Ggio said, adjusting himself so that he sat more properly while addressing Baraggan.

"Charlotte and Findor are off dancing like fools. Nirgge, Poww, and Avirama are off on a fruitless search for other Hollows. In spite of that, I must commend them for being more productive than you."

"I'm simply waiting for orders from Aizen for when we invade the world of the living."

"You're waiting for that blasted Aizen to give you commands? Disgraceful."

Ggio felt insulted, but he knew better than to show that to Baraggan. He stood up and bowed. "My apologies, sir. Shall I end Charlotte and Findor's pitiful dancing class?"

"There is no need for that. Let them continue as they wish, I don't mind. However, Harribel did request your company this morning."

"Harribel? Why would she ask for me?"

"That is not my concern. Ordinarily, I wouldn't need to oblige to her demands, but if she requested you, then I suppose I could make an exception. You recall where her quarters are, correct?"

Ggio nodded. "I'll see what she wants."

Ggio walked across the long halls of Las Noches until he found the long doors that led to where she and three Fracción stayed. As he opened them, he could hear footsteps inside. Careful, Ggio put his right hand on his sword and continued to open the door with his left. Once the door was opened enough, he saw the Tres Espada, Tia Harribel, standing in front of him, her arms crossed.

"I see Baraggan relayed my request."

"His Majesty said you asked for me, so I had to come. What is it?"

"Come inside," she requested, turning her back to Ggio. "My Fracción aren't here at the moment, so it's convenient that you are here right now. Close the door on your way in."

Ggio followed her in, closing the door as she asked. He noticed that the room was more brightly lit than most of the other rooms in the building, but not as much as the hallways. The room was a wide open space, with three couches and a single chair surrounding a table. Harribel took a seat in the chair while Ggio took the couch directly across from her, casually resting his legs on the arm rest.

"Please do not do that," Harribel said.

"Sorry," Ggio said, removing his legs from the couch. "Force of habit. So, what did you call me for anyway?"

"Simply put, Sun-Sun likes you."

Ggio fell off the couch. "That was...blunt."

"I apologize. I simply thought I should tell you."

"Uh-huh. And why's that?"

"Like Mila-Rose and Apache, Sun-Sun is like a daughter to me. I want to extend a warning to you that if you do anything to hurt her, I will personally ensure that you pay for it."

Ggio managed to get back on the couch. "Yes, ma'am. Is there anything else?"

"No, that is all. You may go."

The doors slammed open, and Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun barged inside.

"Damn it all!" Apache screamed. "That bastard Cuulhorne thinks he can just [i]grope[/i] me and call me out on the size of my boobs! "Unfabulous" my ass!"

"Apache, quiet down," Mila-Rose said. "Lady Harribel is here...and a guest." Mila-Rose smiled when she saw Ggio. "Hey, Sun-Sun, look who it is."

Sun-Sun, covering her mouth with a hand as usual, glanced at the male Arrancar. "Hello, Ggio."

"What the crap are you doing here?" Apache demanded.

Ggio looked at the three girls, then back to Harribel. "Um, Miss Harribel was going to ask me for something." He turned back to Harribel, making an awkward smile on his face. "So, what was it again, Harribel?" Ggio was met with a kick from both of Apache's feet, sending him head-first onto the floor.

"You bastard," Apache snarled. "How dare you address Lady Harribel so casually!"

"Enough, Apache," Harribel said. "Don't take it so personally. Ggio, if you would, please escort Sun-Sun to the world of the living."

Everyone else in the room, including Ggio, raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, why does he get to take Sun-Sun?" Apache asked. "In fact, why go to the human world anyway? Aren't we going to stage the invasion later?"

"I simply think that Sun-Sun should get out an enjoy the view. From what I've seen of the world of the living, it's a pleasant area, and I thought it would lighten your spirits. Ggio's been there before, so I thought he could show her around."

"He has?" Apache asked.

"I have?" Ggio asked. "I mean, yes, I've been there a few times. I hate to admit it, but it's a nice looking place. Yep, sure is a shame we're going to have to attack that town soon. Oh well, come on, Sun-Sun."

Ggio took Sun-Sun's hand and opened a Garganta. It was hard to tell behind her hidden sleeves, but Sun-Sun was blushing. Taking Sun-Sun with him, the Garganta closed behind the two Arrancar. After an awkward pause, Mila-Rose burst out laughing.

"Nice on, Lady Harribel!" Apache chuckled. "Nice you see you managed to set Sun-Sun up with that guy."

"Set up?" Apache repeated.

"What, you didn't know?" Apache asked. "Sun-Sun has a crush on that Ggio guy. I'm actually surprised she can feel love."

Apache spat. "Ha, love. We're Arrancar's, right? I mean, it's not like we have a heart that can actually feel love for another anyway."

"Well, let's just hope Sun-Sun has a good time," Harribel said.


End file.
